1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal technology field, and more particularly to a scanning-driving circuit and a liquid crystal display device having the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional liquid crystal display device adopts a GOA (Gate Driver On Array) scanning-driving circuit, which is formed on an array substrate by a conventional manufacturing process of a thin film transistor liquid crystal display array to implement a driving way of scanning the gate line by line. The conventional scanning-driving circuit is often failure in a condition of a worse element characterize, and does not proceed well a backward-scanning control. Those are going to affect a stability of the scanning-driving circuit.